Ecoute ton coeur
by klarolisia
Summary: Caroline prépare ses valises pour rejoindre son université. Klaus arrive et l'enlève. Elle constate qu'il a changé. Froid et distant, il semble ne plus s'intéresser à elle. Que cache-t-il ?


C'est qui qui ! Ben oui c'est encore Bibi la demi-chiure.

Ca fait un moment que je ne suis pas passée par ici, je sais ! Je ne voulais plus écrire de Klaro mais c'est plus fort que ma bouderie, il vit en moi. J'aurais pu ne pas le publier, j'y ai pensé aussi !

Je discutais avec Tatie (EllaMayFair) et je lui confiais que j'avais en tête un éventuel OS. Elle m'a demandé ce que j'envisageais de faire et je lui ai répondu que je comptais partir de la fin de la saison 4 et comme, rien n'est jamais figé à Mystic Falls, de nouveaux événements conduiraient Klaus à partir avec Caroline, contrainte et forcée à la Nouvelle Orléans. J'ai ajouté que je souhaitais rendre à l'originel un peu de son mordant. Qu'il soit moins chevalier servant et plus noir, plus saison 3 quoi… Et voir ! Elle m'a répondu : «Je veux le lire ! ». Je l'ai pris pour un « Au boulot ! » et je m'y suis mise. C'est donc une version plus sombre du klaroline que je vous propose cette fois.

J'ai également publié le deuxième chapitre de mon Koline "Un noël à Chicago" et repris l'écriture de "Pour une autre danse" en mettant en ligne le chapitre 40 "Retrouvailles. Voilà vous savez tout.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment… Quoiqu'il en soit, vive le klaroline !

Bibi demi-auteur

**P.S. :** _******Un grand merci à Suzann qui a réalisé la couverture de cet OS. **__******Mermaid s'est occupée quant à elle de celle du Kennett "Trompeuses apparences".**_ Si vous cherchez une créatrice pour vos histoires, n'hésitez pas. Elles sont géniales, adorables et en prime ont du talent. Laissez moi un message, je transmettrai. 

* * *

**Ecoute ton cœur !**

Caroline vérifiait sa liste. Stylos, blocs, cahier et livres d'un côté et ses effets personnels de l'autre… Tout y était ! C'était les derniers préparatifs avant le grand départ. Elle partait pour l'université le lendemain à la première heure et comme à son habitude, elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle avait été acceptée à l'Université de Chicago, une des plus brillantes du pays pour y poursuivre des études de journalisme, une de ses passions. Et elle pourrait surtout prendre des options linguistiques. Bien que n'ayant jamais vraiment pu voyager, elle avait de bonnes prédispositions pour les langues. Elle regardait les films en V.O. et s'était même passionnée pour la langue de Molière dans laquelle elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Avant de devenir vampire, elle se destinait, au moins dans ses rêves à être un grand reporter. Elle se voyait parcourir le monde et couvrir l'actualité de ses investigations. Elle avait également commencé à s'intéresser à des langues mortes comme le latin et le grec proches du français. Elle taisait le fait que c'était depuis l'affaire de l'araméen, enfin faisait mine de ne plus s'en souvenir. Mais Klaus l'avait bluffé ce jour là. Et même si elle savait qu'il avait mille ans, il avait ce dont elle rêvait en secret. La maîtrise parfaite d'autres langages. Bien entendu, elle ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture. Son entourage quant à lui, un peu moqueur lui disait que ça ne servait à rien, mais elle s'en fichait. C'était son choix point ! Certains résolvent bien des équations complexes comme d'autres réchauffent un bol de lait. Elle espérait qu'un jour elle pourrait converser avec n'importe quel individu de cette planète dans sa langue natale.

Elle allait donc quitter sa mère et pour la première fois pouvoir évoluer toute seule. Il faut dire que Mystic Falls était à présent bien vide : Elena pensant avoir l'éternité pour s'instruire, avait décidé de partir avec Damon pour un tour du monde improvisé en amoureux. Quant à Matt et Rebekah, contre toute attente, l'originelle avait décidé de poursuivre sa route seule. Ils avaient même écourté leur été. Sans doute l'avait-elle plus fantasmé qu'elle ne le pensait mais comme chacun sait, la réalité rattrape toujours les plus douces rêveries. Une vampire et un humain, Quelle utopie ! Il aurait dû rester Stefan mais personne n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis des semaines. Rejeté par son grand amour, il avait lui aussi quitté la ville sans rien dire. Caroline comprenait. Du coup, la soirée ne serait pas vraiment celle d'adieux entre amis avec chaudes larmes et promesses de retrouvailles quand on se jure de ne jamais s'oublier en se serrant fort dans les bras, dix mouchoirs en papier dans les mains, les yeux brumeux en reniflant mais plutôt un tête-à-tête « mère fille ». Un bon repas déprimant à entendre les dix milles recommandations d'une « maman ». Voilà ce qui l'attendait ! Pas étonnant qu'elle en soit à sa cinquième expertise détaillée du contenu de ses sacs. En plus, durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, Liz avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Caroline. Elles étaient parties faire du shopping, avaient déjeuné au restaurant et s'étaient même octroyées une session en boîte de nuit pour danser. D'ailleurs sa mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle avait été appelée en urgence deux heures auparavant pour un incident à l'hôpital. Et pour ne plus penser à la longue soirée qui arrivait, la jeune vampire, de son côté procédait de la façon suivante : elle allait prendre un sac dans l'entrée, le montait dans sa chambre pour l'inspection détaillée et le redescendait. Pourtant il n'y avait rien à faire, elle avait en tête le repas à venir, sans ses amis. Et rien que d'y penser, elle soufflait et s'imaginait déjà la conversation:

- Tu me promets de prendre soin de toi et de faire attention Caroline ?

- Oui maman.

- Et de rester polie en toutes circonstances ?

- Oui maman.

- Et pas de bêtises !

- Non maman.

Elle l'avait tout naturellement appelé, en prévision des réjouissances à venir, le « dîner oui-non ». Que voulez-vous ? Vous avez beau avoir plus de force que n'importe quel être humain, votre mère s'inquiètera toujours pour vous, « son bébinou » à jamais. Nul n'y déroge ! C'est ainsi. Le shérif lui avait également promis de la visiter quand elle serait bien installée. C'était donc une toute nouvelle vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter. Elle ne connaîtrait personne soit mais se rassurait en se disant que c'était justement un nouveau départ, tout à prouver certes mais tout à construire aussi. Et puis les étudiants de sa promotion ne pouvaient qu'être charmants puisqu'ils avaient bon goût pour leur choix d'études. De toute façon, qui peut bien vouloir apprendre le français, le grec et le latin sans être presque parfait ?

Elle sentit le souffle caractéristique d'une vitesse vampirique dans son dos. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner quand elle reconnut le parfum familier de l'intrus :

- Bonsoir Caroline ! Elle lui faisait face à présent.

- Klaus ? fit-elle interloquée. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs mois et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Sans en être fâchée, elle était un peu déçue de ne pas en avoir reçu. Elle n'en avait pas donné pour autant, prétextant qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de l'originel à son égard et que c'était déplacé.

- En plein déménagement à ce que je vois !

- Oui, je pars demain pour l'université. Et toi ? Déjà de retour ?

- Comme tu vois ! Elle lui sourit.

- Il semble que nous ne soyons à présent voués qu'à nous croiser ? Elle faisait référence à la remise des diplômes pour laquelle il était revenu quelques heures uniquement. L'histoire recommençait apparemment. Elle vint lui faire la bise.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Comment ça ? Tout alla très vite. Il sortit de sa poche un seringue remplie d'un liquide vert caractéristique de la verveine et lui planta l'aiguille dans le cou en poussant pour lui injecter le produit. Elle s'évanouit aussitôt, inerte. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et alla l'installer directement dans la voiture. Le temps de charger ses bagages et le moteur gronda. Il enclencha la première et partit comme prévu, en direction de l'aérodrome le plus proche. Il avait préparé l'enlèvement en moins de 24 heures et fait affréter un avion pour le voyage. La destination était clairement écrite sur la feuille de vol en caractères majuscules : Tokyo. Ils devaient faire plusieurs haltes pour le ravitaillement. Paris en autres. Ce n'était pas le chemin le plus court soit, mais par précaution, il en avait décidé ainsi. Après avoir rempli les formalités d'usage et hypnotisé les employés pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de le voir déambuler avec une fille endormie dans les bras, il l'installa sur un siège et prit place à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion fendait l'air, direction l'Asie !

Au bout d'une heure, Caroline encore groggy reprit connaissance. Elle ne distinguait que des formes mouvantes, floues et s'interrogeait.

- Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline, nous sommes dans mon avion privé en partance pour Tokyo.

- Tu plaisantes ? je commence mes études à l'université de Chicago dans deux jours.

- Changement de programme ! J'ai fait annuler ton inscription. Elle le voyait presque distinctement à présent.

- C'est un gag ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ? Elle avait croisé les bras sur son buste. Elle le faisait à la moindre contrariété.

- Silas n'est pas mort Caroline !

- Et alors ?

- Il est Stefan. Enfin Stefan est Silas. Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails. Mais ce qui est clair c'est que Mystic Falls est devenu trop dangereux pour toi. Mes sources m'ont rapporté que tu étais sa cible.

- Mais je partais à Chicago, à des centaines de Kilomètres.

- C'est très bien qu'il le croit.

- Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère seule là-bas. Et Stefan doit avoir besoin d'aide !

- Qu'ils se débrouillent !

- On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça.

- Je suis Klaus Mikaelson, pas sœur Thérésa. Toi oui, les autres… Avec les paumes en l'air.

- Mais je ne veux pas partir.

- T'ai-je précisé que tu avais le choix ? Elle ne comprenait rien à son attitude.

- Je pensais que nous étions amis.

- Epoque révolue.

- Tu ne me forceras pas la main.

- Tu veux prendre les paris ?

- Klaus ?

- Fin de la discussion ! Elle le regarda, incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle resta un moment dans ses pensées à retourner la situation dans tous les sens. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

- Si tu penses me mettre dans ton lit comme ça, tu rêves !

- Ne surestime pas ton pouvoir de séduction ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois et comme tu vois, j'ai survécu.

- Si tu t'en fiches, relâche-moi. Il réfléchit. Elle le défiait clairement en relevant les yeux, le menton en avant. Il attrapa sa mallette, l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit une nouvelle seringue.

- Deux solutions, tu te tais ou tu dors. Je te préfère encore quand tu rêves ! Elle se tût mais au bout de quelques minutes n'y résistant plus.

- Nonnnnnnn ! Tu as bien compris. Je rentrerai dès que j'aurai posé un pied à terre.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Elle sentit une piqûre et s'affaissa sur le côté. Klaus veilla à ce qu'elle soit dans une position confortable, se repositionna sur son siège, regarda par le hublot et se dit en soufflant : «C'est parti !». Avait-il le droit de lui faire ça ? Caroline prisonnière ? Lui qui ne lui avait toujours donné que liberté ? C'est donc empli d'une certaine mélancolie et les pensées tournées vers l'avenir, plutôt noir, comme le ciel qu'il voyagea. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix.

Elle se réveilla alors qu'il faisait jour, les épais rideaux de la pièce avaient été fermés mais la lumière transperçait. Elle avait été installée dans un lit. Une jeune femme s'affairait à ranger ses affaires. Elle resta quelques instants encore, attendant de recouvrer complètement sa vue.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? La jeune femme se retourna.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je me prénomme Marysa et suis votre gouvernante. Je mettais tout en ordre pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous en charger à votre réveil.

- Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes à l'Arbalète, la demeure de Monsieur Mickaelson.

- A Tokyo ?

- Pas du tout ! Nous sommes à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la Nouvelle Orléans.

- Où est-il ?

- Vous parlez du Maître ?

- Oui !

- Sans doute dans ses appartements. Ici, nous sommes dans l'aile Nord.

- Conduisez-moi à lui s'il vous plait.

- Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas vous rafraîchir avant, vous changer peut-être aussi ?

- Certainement pas ! Je veux le voir tout de suite.

- Attendez-moi, je vais demander une audience. Caroline s'avança.

- J'ai dit tout de suite ! Elle la regarda dans les yeux et tenta de l'hypnotiser.

- Je suis sous verveine Mademoiselle. Elle l'attrapa par le cou !

- Si tu ne m'y conduis pas à l'instant, je t'étrangle.

- Si ce n'est vous, ce sera lui, j'aime autant que ce soit vous mademoiselle. Peinant à parler sous la pression sur sa gorge. Caroline la relâcha, réfléchit et souffla.

- Allez demander une entrevue. La gouvernante sortit et partit à toute allure vers l'aile Sud.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mademoiselle. Et elles allèrent toutes deux en direction du bureau de Klaus. Arrivées devant, Marysa frappa à la porte.

- Un instant je vous prie. Caroline ouvrit et entra dans le bureau en criant.

- Hors de question que je reste ici Klaus ! Il était au téléphone et fut donc contraint d'abréger sa communication et de raccrocher. Il se leva, l'attrapa sur son épaule et la jeta dehors.

- Je vous ai demandé d'attendre ! Et il referma la porte. Elle était abasourdie. Jamais il n'avait eu un tel comportement vis à vis d'elle. Elle regarda Marysa qui semblait bien embêtée.

- Je crois, Mademoiselle, que nous devrions attendre.

- Certainement pas ! En tournant les talons et en bifurquant sur la droite. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse le piquet.

- Mademoiselle Caroline ? C'est par ici. Elle revint sur ses pas.

- Faites-moi visiter s'il vous plait. Dix minutes étaient passées quand Klaus se décida à les faire entrer. Mais il ne trouva personne. C'était tout elle ! Il retourna sagement à ses affaires.

Caroline déambula dans ce qui se dessinait comme une immense demeure. Une vaste propriété coupée en quatre ailes. Elle put sortir et visita les écuries. Elle entraîna Marysa dans le parc, loin toujours plus loin jusqu'à la toute fin du domaine, plusieurs kilomètres. Le mur, d'une hauteur de 3 mètres n'avait rien d'impressionnant pour un vampire comme elle. Elle salua la gouvernante de la tête et sauta, prête à s'évader. Quand elle fut sur le rebord du mur, elle s'immobilisa, surprise ! Elle redescendit et rejoint à nouveau la jeune femme pour l'interroger.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Une des dernières installations du Maître et il n'en est pas peu fier. Sur une largeur de dix mètres un cours d'eau entourait la propriété.

- Et l'eau est traitée Mademoiselle.

- Verveine ?

- Précisément ! Caroline serra les poings.

- Et sur plusieurs kilomètres des fioles du même produit ont été cachées afin de dissuader n'importe quel vampire d'entrer ou de sortir. Le terrain est miné comme on dit ! J'ai assisté aux tests, c'est d'une efficacité redoutable.

- J'imagine bien qu'il est quand même possible de sortir d'ici.

- Oui tout à fait. Mais uniquement par hélicoptère, pour ceux qui savent le manier. La blonde pesta. Il lui faudrait donc passer par Klaus et tenter de le ramener à de meilleures dispositions pour partir d'ici.

La journée passa et en début de soirée, alors qu'elles avaient rejoint leur quartier, Klaus frappa à la porte. Marysa lui ouvrit.

- Maître ! Fit-elle surprise. Caroline comprit que c'était lui.

- Marysa, veillez à ce qu'on ne nous dérange pas, s'il vous plait ! Au regard qu'il lui adressa, la gouvernante compris qu'il lui valait mieux déguerpir à l'instant, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste. Il entra dans la pièce. Caroline ne releva pas et attendit qu'il se décide.

- Es-tu bien installée ?

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je souhaitais savoir si tu manquais de rien.

- De l'essentiel Klaus, ma liberté.

- Je peux te faire déménager dans la partie souterraine si tu préfères, il y a des caves. C'est plus exigu je te l'assure !

- Quand pourrais-je partir ?

- Dès que Silas sera mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Et si c'est dans dix ans ?

- J'espère alors que tu apprécies le cadre. Elle inspira lentement pour tenter de se contrôler.

- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule. Il la plaqua contre le mur en lui maintenant fermement les bras.

- Prouve le moi ! Elle tenta bien de s'extirper mais n'y parvint pas. Au bout d'une minute, elle se résigna en cessant de se débattre.

- Content ? Lui cria-t-elle, les yeux rouges de colère.

- Non ! Je te pensais plus hargneuse, plus endurante aussi. C'est lamentable !

- Silas est plus fort que toi aussi.

- Alors imagine ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

- C'est donc ça ! Pour échapper à un bourreau, je dois me soumettre à un autre, peut être pire du reste !

- Prends-le comme tu veux mais tu sortiras d'ici quand je l'aurai décidé. Et il lâcha prise. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint lui susurrer à l'oreille, provocatrice et séductrice, se collant au plus près.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi Klaus, mais je vais me charger personnellement de te pourrir l'existence du matin au soir. Il la coinça à nouveau au mur plaçant une de ses jambes entre les siennes en contractant la cuisse au niveau de son pubis en réponse à ses avances.

- J'ai mille ans… fillette, je sais ce qu'est une « vraie femme » ! En la narguant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est que l'aïeul ne doute de rien. Voyons ces choses là ne sont plus de ton âge ! En inspirant profondément et en lui crachant au visage la salive accumulée dans les trente dernières secondes.

- Tu as raison jeune fille, j'en ai fait le tour depuis le temps. A présent mon régime m'octroie tout au plus quelques louves par-ci par-là. Elles ont du tempérament au lit, et crois-moi d'expérience personne ne leur arrive à la cheville. En prenant le temps d'essuyer les fluides buccaux de Caroline sur la partie droite du visage de la blonde.

- Tu es vraiment répugnant ! Se permit-elle, l'air dégoûté, la joue mouillée.

- C'est ta salive. Je te la rends. Mais si tu veux un peu de la mienne. Il tourna son visage et la lécha du menton à la tempe, d'un lent coup de langue très appuyé. Il conclut ainsi. Au plaisir mon petit lama, en tournant les talons.

- Marysa ? Cria Caroline. Contactez la centrale nucléaire la plus proche, j'ai besoin d'une décontamination de toute urgence.

Pourtant quand qu'il s'éloigna, il avait perdu son sourire. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte. Elle aussi avait mal.

Les premières semaines furent difficiles pour Caroline. Elle ne le voyait que très peu et passait la plupart de ses journées dans le parc ou auprès des chevaux et quand ils se croisaient malheureusement, c'était électrique comme ce jour où elle le vit débarquer parce qu'elle était affaiblie et irascible, refusant de se nourrir sur les humains mis à sa disposition. Il commença ainsi :

- Bien ! Il paraît que nous avons un problème par ici.

- C'est que Madame ne mange pas et… Intervint Marysa.

- Laissez-nous je vous prie et faites venir nos amis.

- J'ai l'habitude de me nourrir de poches et non directement sur les humains. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Intervint Caroline.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un hôpital ici. A nouvelle vie, nouvelles mesures.

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire ce que tu me dis.

- Marysa ? Dit klaus. Et une femme entra dans la pièce. Est-elle à ton goût ?

- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été claire. Hors de question que je me nourrisse ainsi.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Klaus à la demoiselle en lui caressant la joue.

- Anaïs !

- Je suis sincèrement navré Anaïs. En l'attrapant et lui tordant le cou, les craquements des os retentissant dans la pièce. Il la laissa choir au sol. Marysa ? Au suivant ! Caroline écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais tu es complètement fou !

- Une autre fille entra.

- J'imagine que celle-ci n'est pas plus à ton goût que la précédente en répétant l'opération, le bruit du corps percutant le sol.

- Marysa, la suivante ? Fit Klaus. Caroline arriva.

- Arrête ! s'il te plait. Une autre humaine débarqua. Caroline s'en approcha et à contre cœur planta ses crocs dans son cou. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas la vider de son sang et ne pas donner au monstre la satisfaction de la voir tuer quelqu'un. Il lui fallut deux autres personnes pour finir son repas. Klaus interpella la gouvernante :

- Marysa ? Problème réglé. Si la situation devait se reproduire, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer. Il regarda Caroline droit dans les yeux. Cette pièce sera alors trop petite pour le nombre de corps que j'y laisserai. Et il les salua d'un « Mesdames, bonne journée. »

Deux semaines de plus et elle demanda à passer un coup de fil. Son portable étant resté dans sa chambre à Mystic Falls avec tous les numéros de ses amis. Elle n'en connaissait qu'un. On lui apporta un téléphone, elle tenta de joindre sa mère sans succès, elle devait travailler. Elle entendit les pas caractéristiques de la démarche de Klaus, lui vint alors une idée. Elle fit mine de composer un numéro et de laisser un message.

« Bonjour Tyler ! Je t'appelais pour te dire combien tu manques à mes journées. Je pense à toi tout le temps… Et ne manqua pas de finir par un « je t'aime » ».

Elle se retourna et le vit entrer manifestement très en colère. Il lui arracha le combiné des mains :

- Tu es folle ? Tu veux vraiment nous faire repérer.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Marysaaaaa ? Hurla-t-il ! Elle entra timidement.

- Qui a apporté ce combiné à Caroline.

- C'est moi Maître. Balbutia-t-elle ! Il s'approcha d'elle. Caroline s'interposa.

- C'est de ma faute ! Je l'ai menacée. Il avait le regard noir.

- Plus jamais ça. En s'adressant aux deux filles.

- Oui, firent-elles de la tête.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je me suis évertué à ce qu'on croit que nous sommes partis à Tokyo et d'un coup de fil, tu risques de tout ruiner ! Marysa ? Je veux voir tous les domestiques de ce château d'ici une heure dans la grande salle, vous y compris. Et il sortit de la pièce.

Elle s'attendait à tout mais à pas ça. Oui elle avait fait exprès de faire semblant d'appeler Tyler et elle s'en réjouissait, priant pour que Klaus en crève de jalousie. Car même s'il ne montrait aucun intérêt, elle ne s'expliquait pas qu'il tienne à la protéger de Silas. Pourtant elle taisait sa réalité. Avec Tyler c'était fini ! Quand Klaus l'avait libéré, il était revenu mais elle s'était aperçue qu'elle s'était acharnée à vouloir le récupérer parce qu'il lui était interdit. Après quelques jours à peine ensemble, ils avaient convenu tous deux d'une rupture et il était reparti. Personne n'était au courant, sauf sa mère.

Il y eut aussi cette fois où il l'interpella alors qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir.

- J'organise une petite fête dans un mois. Il me semble que c'est le genre de choses que tu aimes diriger. Aussi, je me demandais si tu voudrais t'en charger ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Dit-elle. Il répliqua simplement.

- Quand tu le sauras, tu me feras signe mais décide toi vite. Elle ne lui répondit pas et le laissa s'en charger. Le soir venu, il lui fit porter une toilette magnifique mais elle n'accepta pas de la porter. Elle prit dans ses propres affaires, une tenue des plus décontractée et surtout très négligée pour assurer le meilleur effet et se présenta dans les grands escaliers en jean, tee-shirt. Il alla à sa rencontre :

- Tu n'as pas reçu mon paquet ?

- Si ! Mais je suis aussi bien ainsi.

- Je te laisse une minute pour faire demi-tour et retourner t'apprêter. C'est une soirée d'affaires, je ne peux pas me permettre d'esclandre. Mais je peux te promettre que si tu t'entêtes, demain à la première heure je t'attache nue dans le hall à la vue de tous les domestiques.

- Je vais pouvoir crier.

- Je t'aurai hypnotisé avant même que tu en aies eu le temps.

- Je repars mais en aucun cas, je participerai à cette soirée.

- Je te laisse une heure pour revenir. Si tu ne voulais pas participer, il fallait rester dans ta chambre. A présent qu'ils t'ont vu, tu n'as plus de choix. Elle repartit en direction de sa chambre. Au bout d'une heure et demi, il commençait à trépigner et s'excusa auprès de ses convives pour aller la chercher. C'est là qu'elle apparut magnifique dans sa robe toute de satin rouge. Elle descendit les marches et il s'approcha. Pour autant, elle ne s'était pas décidée à porter le collier et le bracelet qu'il avait joints à la robe. Il lui laissa cette petite rébellion.

- Content que tu sois raisonnable Caroline !

- Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être m'amuser un peu. Il m'a semblé voir quelques garçons, plutôt agréables. Il ne releva pas et se contenta d'ajouter.

- Garde-moi la première danse. Il l'accompagna à table. Elle était installée à côté de lui. Sans doute pour l'avoir à l'œil. Elle se montra charmante et agréable bien qu'elle n'échangea pas un regard avec lui. Quand fut annoncé l'ouverture du bal, il se leva et l'invita du bras et ils allèrent sur la piste. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autre incident si ce n'est qu'elle repéra le plus beau des garçons et s'évertua à le séduire, sans grande difficulté du reste sous les yeux de Klaus, qui ne broncha pas. Elle donna à son amant rendez-vous dans le parc mais il ne s'y rendit pas et à son retour, les convives partaient. Elle ne manqua pas de saluer ceux qui restaient et alla se coucher. Au matin, on lui fit porter un cadeau magnifiquement emballé. Une carte l'accompagnait :

« En collier ou pas, au choix ! Klaus »

Elle l'ouvrit et manqua de vomir en découvrant la main du garçon avec qui elle avait flirté la veille au soir. Elle était certaine que c'était lui, il avait une chevalière particulière, reconnaissable entre toutes. Le jeune homme, Lord Firmin lui en avait parlé, lui expliquant point par point ses particularités. Elle les retrouvait et s'en voulut d'avoir été si négligente. On ne l'y reprendrait pas deux fois.

Elle courut dans le bureau de Klaus et défonça la porte, folle de rage.

- Pourquoiiiiiii ? En lui jetant la main au visage non sans en avoir retiré la chevalière.

- N'as-tu pas un petit ami ?

- Ca ne te concerne pas, il me semble.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux me provoquer, réfléchis-y avant ! Je n'aime pas ton attitude. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé et faisait mine de voguer à ses occupations habituelles.

- Je suis prisonnière et je n'ai pas le droit à un peu de distraction c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait ! Autre chose ?

Elle défit la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou, y fit coulisser la chevalière et la repositionna.

- En collier ! Lui dit-elle et elle repartit.

Quelques semaines encore et elle fit demander une entrevue par Marysa qui arriva fière d'elle.

- Monsieur Mikaelson a accepté et il vous recevra le 17 à quinze heures.

- Dans trois jours ? Mais de qui se moque-t-il encore ?

- Votre entretien durera vingt minutes.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- C'est écrit là et elle lui remis le papier.

Caroline pesta mais se dit qu'elle envenimerait encore la situation si elle réagissait. Elle prit donc son mal en patience et attendit de pied ferme. Le mercredi, elle se présenta et fut invitée à entrer dans le bureau à l'heure dite.

- Installe-toi ! lui proposa Klaus sans même la regarder. Tu voulais me voir.

- Je m'ennuie. Il eut l'air surpris ! Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je ne sais pas moi, mets toi au canevas.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée pas cette activité ?

- Qu'aimerais-tu faire ?

- Partir pour Chicago et prendre mes cours de Grec et de Latin comme je l'envisageais avant ce cauchemar.

- Impossible ! Désolé.

- D'accord. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre le petit le clic de l'objet qu'elle venait de déposer sur son bureau. Qu'elle partit avec sa vitesse vampirique, ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui conduisait au balcon et se présenta les bras ouverts aux rayons du soleil qui commencèrent à la dévorer. Il la rattrapa et la ramena à l'intérieur. Les brûlures superficielles cicatrisèrent rapidement mais le message était clair pour lui.

- Tu veux apprendre le latin et le grec c'est bien ça ?

- Oui !

- Demain matin, dix heures. Ca te va ?

- Oui ! Il lui rendit sa bague et retourna s'installer à son bureau. Il attendit qu'elle en sorte pour relever la tête et s'appuyer contre son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il réfléchit un long moment avant de pouvoir se remettre à sa correspondance, mais il avait compris que quelque chose devait changer. Caroline était arrivée au point de rupture. Elle souffrait. Il avait pris soin d'éviter au maximum leurs échanges. Elle venait de changer la donne et il devrait apprendre à le gérer.

Le lendemain matin, elle se présenta comme convenu. Il la fit s'installer, lui tendit un livre et commença la leçon. Ne connaissant pas son niveau, il fit comme pour un débutant. Elle écouta très intéressée ce qu'il lui expliquait, absorbant chacun de ses mots, chacune des ses explications, tentant de lier les choses pour qu'elles prennent tout leur sens. Elle prit des notes, posa des questions. Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer et quand ils la regardèrent, l'horloge affichait quatorze heures. Klaus réalisa.

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Mais elle n'était pas décidée.

- D'accord pour les déclinaisons de mots mais pour la conjugaison des verbes ?

- Chaque chose en son temps ! Elle comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Elle rangea ses affaires, se leva et partit.

- A demain ? Il ne répondit pas. Elle partit mais ne manqua pas de se présenter le jour matin suivant à dix heures précises, ses leçons en tête et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Et le temps passa, des jours puis quelques semaines encore mais pour Caroline, c'était devenu plus facile. Elle se passionnait pour le latin et Klaus savait, par son expérience rendre les choses intéressantes. Il abordait l'histoire de Rome, du temps des romains, leurs conquêtes, leur mode de vie, leurs croyances etc… Elle se gorgeait de son savoir et essayait au maximum de l'impressionner. Il lui arrivait de s'enfermer toute l'après-midi pour préparer le cours du lendemain. Il lui confiait des ouvrages dont les couvertures étaient craquelées, en révélant toute la valeur. Le papier, poussiéreux avait cette odeur particulière qu'ont les livres anciens. Depuis qu'elle passait plus de temps avec lui, elle se sentait moins seule et ne voyait plus les journées défiler. Il pouvait même arriver à Klaus d'être agréable et il semblait à Caroline qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, une proximité s'installait. Une toute petite ! Jusqu'au moment où, malencontreusement, alors qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre pour étudier quelques documents, en voulant tourner la page, elle effleura ses doigts. Elle rougit et lui se ferma complètement :

- Pardon ! Lui dit-elle.

- Si ça se reproduit, j'arrête les cours, c'est clair ?

- Limpide ! Ils finirent sur cette note et cette journée là, Caroline la passa dans le parc à pleurer. Elle sentit une douleur dans son ventre. Pourquoi avait-il tant changé ? Elle se promit alors, elle-aussi de revenir à une certaine distance qu'ils avaient perdu au fil du temps passé au latin.

Dès lors, elle resta sur ses gardes, et ne chercha plus celui qu'elle avait fini par apprécier à Mystic Falls. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'elle avait rompu avec Tyler parce qu'elle pensait à lui plus que de raison mais le Klaus qu'elle côtoyait à présent n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui la courtisait jadis. Et c'était douloureux. Un jour alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs, elle l'avait surpris discutant avec une jeune femme et elle l'entendit l'appeler « love ». Elle réalisa qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit depuis bien longtemps. C'était simplement Caroline à présent. Elle se sentit envahie par la jalousie, serra les dents et continua sa route. Elle devait se faire une raison mais c'était très compliqué. Plus il la repoussait et plus elle prenait conscience de ses sentiments. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, pouvoir partir loin de lui et tirer un trait. Pire, elle lui en voulait alors elle le piquait dès qu'elle pouvait. Elle lui renvoyait coup pour coup.

Le temps passait. Ils avaient commencé le grec. Caroline, brillante étudiante se montrait très douée. Klaus ne disait rien, il n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités mais il était admiratif. Elle était très appliquée, posait toujours la question pertinente, s'amusait parfois à vouloir le piéger. Toujours subtilement, il n'était pas question qu'un sourire puisse égayer la journée. Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer un cours, il lui dit :

- Je dois m'absenter quelques jours Caroline !

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Est-ce dangereux ? Et si tu ne revenais pas ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Absolument pas ! Je veux juste savoir ce que je deviens si c'est le cas.

- Je suis immortel et invulnérable.

- C'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé dans le salon de ta demeure à Mystic Falls. Tu m'implorais de te venir en aide.

- C'est vrai Caroline et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je te remercie à mon tour en te protégeant.

- En faisant de moi une prisonnière tu veux dire.

- Il y a prison moins confortable et si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici quelques jours, ils te libèreront.

- Je vais prier alors ! Il s'y attendait alors il sourit.

- Inutile de demander un baiser d'adieu à ce que je vois.

- En effet ! Du coup, je vais peut-être pouvoir organiser une ou deux petites fêtes pour m'amuser un peu.

- Il n'y en aura pas sans maître de cérémonie, désolé. Mais tu peux d'ores et déjà m'inscrire dans ton carnet de bal. Nous en organiserons une à mon retour, promis. En lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je pourrais venir avec toi.

- J'ai d'autres choses à gérer qu'une fugitive.

- Mais…

- Non ! Répondit-il fermement. Il retourna à son bureau, prenant une pile de papiers. Elle le regardait avec insistance.

- Et mes cours de langues anciennes ?

- Tu les apprécies donc ?

- Pfff ! Vu ce qu'i faire ici ! Entre des cours médiocres et pas de cours du tout… J'opte pour le médiocre. Je deviens philosophe.

- Tu viens de me donner un idée ! Merci Caroline. En la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la poussant vers la sortie et refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je te déteste tu sais. Cria-t-elle le plus fort possible.

- Alors prie fort, implore Caroline ! En retournant à ses affaires.

Il partit sans même aller la saluer. Au bout de quarante-huit heures la sonnette retentit. Quand Caroline l'entendit, elle se précipita à la porte devançant les domestiques, espérant simplement qu'il soit de retour. Elle réalisa en ouvrant la porte, qu'il n'aurait pas sonné si ça avait été lui. Elle fut malgré tout très surprise de se trouver face à un nouveau visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était un homme :

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis Monsieur Hergings. Voyant la surprise de la jeune fille il ajouta :

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant de ma venue ? Je suis professeur de grec et de latin. Elle comprit alors qui l'envoyait. Il sortit de sa poche un billet qu'il lui remis. Il était vieux et laid, le nez en patate et la barbe négligée. A cela il fallait ajouté son dos légèrement voûté et la canne dont il se servait pour avancer ce qui lui donnait une allure gauche et dégingandée. Elle ouvrit le billet et lu :

« Assurément le meilleur professeur du pays mais un piètre danseur à ce qu'on dit ! J'espère que celui là te conviendra. Klaus» Elle déchira le papier et le jeta au sol en baragouinant quelques mots déplaisants.

- J'ai déjà un professeur Monsieur et elle referma la porte. Il sonna à nouveau. Elle ouvrit.

- Je vous en prie Mademoiselle. Dieu sait ce qu'il me fera ! Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et l'invita de la main à entrer. C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva un nouveau professeur de langues anciennes, très compétent soit mais d'un ennui sans pareil. Elle se mordit les doigts d'avoir fait une remarque à ce sujet.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Caroline retourna dans sa chambre pour remettre ses notes au propre et apprendre les leçons du jour. Puis elle se décida à aller aux écuries. Elle y passait souvent parce qu'elle avait repéré un cheval qu'elle adorait. C'était un Espagnol, pure race, à la robe noire et au caractère bien trempé. On lui avait proposé de le monter à plusieurs reprises mais elle s'y était refusée. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise cavalière, loin de là mais elle avait fait une chute deux ans auparavant et elle avait une appréhension à se remettre en selle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le hall, elle croisa Léo, l'un des domestiques au service de Klaus un tas de papier dans les mains. Elle voulut l'éviter par la droite mais il prit la même direction et ils s'entrechoquèrent. Les enveloppes lui échappèrent des mains et tombèrent à leurs pieds. Confuse, Caroline se baissa pour l'aider à les ramasser.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Mademoiselle. Protesta Léo.

- Ne vous formalisez pas. C'est la moindre des choses. Et elle stoppa net, son regard figé au sol.

Cette écriture singulière avec les t légèrement penchés et les s dansants, le e coupé dans sa descente donnant à la lettre un côté inachevé, elle les connaissait depuis toujours. Cette graphie pouvait-elle comme pour les traits physiques avoir un double dans le monde. Plus elle l'observait et plus elle en doutait. Le destinataire était clairement Klaus, avec un Mikaelson en majuscules. Elle chercha partout en retournant l'objet mais ne vit aucune mention sur l'expéditeur. Léo lui tournait le dos, elle se reprit donc et attrapa les dernières lettres au sol qu'elle tendit au domestique. Il la remercia et prit congé. Caroline fila à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et demanda à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas. Elle s'installa sur sont lit, songeuse. Elle resta ainsi un moment et passa la main dans sa manche en extirpant son butin dérobé au sol un peu plus tôt. Elle tremblait, espérant se tromper. Alors elle déchira le papier et en sortit le courrier. Plusieurs pages. Elle parcourut ce qui ressemblait manifestement à une correspondance entre l'originel et… Elle retourna chaque feuille, cherchant le signataire et à la dernière page, tout en bas à droite comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis son enfance, La blonde découvrit les trois lettres d'un prénom maternel : Liz. Elle mit la main devant sa bouche sous le choc et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes ! Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi sa mère entretenait-elle une relation, fusse-t-elle écrite avec Klaus ? Plus étonnant encore, et bien que le vouvoiement soit de rigueur, le ton était amical, courtois et léger. Elle parcourut la lettre rapidement pour se faire une idée plus précise, ne lisant que quelques passages. Mais au fur et à mesure les questions étaient plus nombreuses encore :

Mon cher Klaus,

Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de ce que vous faites pour moi… Je vous savais homme de parole et vous ne faillissez pas à votre réputation… J'aime quand vous me parlez de Caroline, si vous saviez le soulagement que c'est pour moi de la savoir à vos côtés saine et sauve… vous ne cessez de la flattez dans vos lettres mais je suis sa mère et vous ne pouvez pas me faire croire qu'elle ne vous donne pas de fil à retordre. Je l'imagine boudeuse et distante… Mais c'est pour son bien et elle l'admettra tôt ou tard… Elle est radieuse sous votre plume et chaque lettre reçue me donne l'assurance d'avoir fait le bon choix… Pour ce qui est de Mystic Falls, et pour ce que j'en sais, Silas a tué Matt et Jérémy… Sans Bonnie, je ne sais pas comment ils s'en sortiront cette fois… Et de votre côté, avez-vous pu élaborer quelque plan ?

Vous êtes un grand homme !

Avec toute ma reconnaissance.

Liz Forbes

Caroline se pinça. Rêvait-elle ? Manifestement non ! Elle apprenait la mort de deux amis. Sa mère n'était apparemment plus sur Mystic Falls… Et Silas était bien de retour comme le lui avait annoncé Klaus quand il l'avait enlevé. Que se passait-il ? Elle sécha ses larmes, sortit de sa chambre et fonça en direction du bureau de l'originel. Ce courrier n'était de toute évidence pas le premier et elle comptait bien mettre la main sur les autres. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup à chercher, et les découvrit en ouvrant une petite armoire. Une vingtaine de lettres au dessus d'un bloc note dont il se servait pour répondre. Il y avait même quelques phrases çà et là qu'il avait noté sans doute en tentant de rédiger une réponse. Son butin en main, elle repartit une nouvelle fois mais alla dans le parc. Elle s'enfonça le plus loin possible des mouvements de la propriété pour être seule. Elle s'installa dans un coin de la forêt, le paquet sur les genoux et déplia une à une les feuilles.

Elles se ressemblaient toutes, Liz remerciait Klaus, lui parlait de Caroline mais restait souvent évasive. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas trop en dire. Il y avait bien les timbres aussi qui intriguaient la jeune vampire. Tantôt affranchi à Hongkong, puis à Buenos aires, ou encore à Paris… Il semblait que Liz ait la bougeotte. C'est à la dixième lecture qu'elle tomba sur une phrase qui la fit suffoquer.

« Mon état est stable pour l'instant mais je ne doute pas avoir besoin de vos services un jour. Bien à vous ! Liz » Sa mère était-elle malade ? Elle n'en faisait pas état. Elle ouvrit les autres enveloppes… et découvrit horrifiée la situation.

Klaus de son côté, se gara devant l'immeuble et descendit de voiture. Il alla à la rencontre des domestiques qu'il interrogea :

- Comment va-t-elle ? Il comprit à la mine déconfite de la jeune femme que la réponse était négative alors il se contenta simplement de souffler et d'ajouter. Conduisez moi ! Il avait attendu deux jours avant de se décider, au cas où mais la réalité était là.

Il arriva au deuxième étage de l'hôtel particulier et entra dans la chambre. Seul le bruit des machines résonnait, surtout celui de l'électrocardioscope qui affichait la courbe de l'électrocardiogramme du shérif, normal et stable apparemment pour l'heure. Il se positionna devant le lit et la contempla un moment. Caroline ressemblait tant à sa mère, forte et décidée ! Liz quant à elle semblait endormie. Klaus lui reconnaissait le fait d'avoir toujours répondu présente pour sa ville. Et même si le combat était inéquitable et perdu d'avance face aux forces surnaturelles auxquelles elle devait faire face, c'était assurément une grande femme. L'originel n'avait aucune considération pour l'être humain. Pour autant, il avait dans son existence rencontrer de grands hommes. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit à hauteur de sa taille. Il n'avait pu la visiter avant mais s'était tenu informé de son état. Ce soir elle semblait sereine et tranquille, on aurait dit soulagée. Il lui avait fait proposé une fois et une seule durant tous ces mois de la transformer mais on lui avait rapporté que son regard, noir comme l'ébène, avait clairement dissuadé le demandeur. Comme il avait pris un jour Caroline, mourante dans ses bras pour la sauver, il attrapa sa mère et la plaça délicatement contre son torse. Ce jour là, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, elle fêtait ses 19 ans, et il lui avait offert son avant bras salvateur. Il positionna sa main sur la bouche de Liz en lui pinçant le nez avec le pouce et l'index. De l'autre il lui caressa les cheveux. Il avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à sa fille alors qu'elle récupérait son souffle, et là, il ferma simplement les yeux caressant les cheveux de sa mère, en lui disant alors qu'elle le perdait :

- Bon voyage Liz.

Elle l'avait appelé catastrophée quelques mois auparavant pour lui demander de sauver Caroline des mains de Silas. Ce dernier ne pouvant entrer que dans la tête des êtres surnaturels, avait menacé Mme Forbes si elle n'obtenait pas du maire qu'on lui ouvre les archives de la ville, de conduire Caroline à la folie en la harcelant. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps avant de joindre Klaus. Elle savait que de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, il était celui qui viendrait la secourir et l'aiderait. Non pas par respect pour elle mais par amour pour sa fille. Quand elle l'avait informé de la situation, il lui avait proposé de l'amener avec lui elle aussi, lui expliquant que Caroline ne pourrait pas accepter de laisser sa mère et devant son insistance, elle avait été contrainte de lui avouer la vérité. Il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre, six tout au plus au dire des médecins.

Elle avait expliqué à l'originel qu'elle ne pouvait consentir à devenir un vampire, qu'elle n'en avait pas le souhait. Mais que par-dessus tout, si quelque chose était difficile pour elle, c'était que sa fille assiste impuissante à sa petite mort. C'est ainsi qu'elle définissait l'amaigrissement inévitable qui conduit à l'inexorable, les forces qui vous quittent au fil des jours vous rendant méconnaissable et peine votre entourage jusqu'au décès qui arrive tôt ou tard. Elle ne voulait pas que Caroline voit ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle avait vécu cette situation là avec son père et ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise. Quand on voit l'homme qui nous a bercer, faiblir au point de ne plus pouvoir s'abreuver correctement alors qu'il vous semble que la veille encore, il pouvait vous faire sauter dans ses bras musclés, c'est terrible. Elle avait trouvé le courage de joindre Klaus. Et pour Caroline, elle avait profité de sa fille les dernières vingt-quatre heures avant son départ, sachant que c'était cette image là qu'elle garderait d'elle, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Elle avait également demandé une faveur à Klaus, bien que très délicate et s'était montrée très persuasive. Une dernière volonté : pas d'acharnement thérapeutique. Elle voulait qu'on l'aide à partir au besoin le moment venu. Il avait tout d'abord refusé sachant ce que cela impliquerait dans ses relations avec Caroline. Il la perdrait ! Alors, pourquoi y avait-il consenti au final ? Simplement parce qu'il avait compris que s'il s'y refusait, le Sheriff Forbes n'aurait d'autre choix que de le demander à sa fille. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de finir ainsi. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, Klaus avait organisé l'enlèvement de Caroline, la protégeant de Silas et l'éloignant de sa mère, respectant ainsi le souhait de cette dernière de laisser une belle image d'elle à sa fille, celle d'une femme de tête, belle et forte. Pour autant, l'originel avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit suivie par les meilleurs médecins, qu'elle ait une infirmière à son chevet vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était homme de parole et que le moment venu, il tiendrait promesse. Ils avaient donc commencé une correspondance. Elle avait des nouvelles régulièrement de Caroline même si elle ne lui en donnait pas, ne voulant pas lui mentir sur sa condition à elle. Et Klaus, connaissant la finalité de leur histoire, avait tout fait pour éloigner la jeune femme de lui. Il l'avait repoussée et meurtri sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle le haïrait plus encore. Le moment était venu : il pressa plus fermement la paume de sa main et attendit que Liz entame son dernier voyage. Quand il fut sûr qu'aucun appareil ne pourrait ramener son corps à la vie. Il l'allongea à nouveau sur le matelas et sortit de la chambre. Il fit signe à la jeune infirmière que tout était fini.

Une journée de plus avait passé et Caroline était toujours prostrée dans son lit, entourée de feuilles lues et relues, comprenant ce qui se dessinait autour d'elle. Marysa tenta bien de la faire parler mais rien n'y fit, Caroline était absente et muette. Elle en informa d'autres domestiques et quand l'information arriva aux oreilles de Léo, il décida de prévenir Klaus. A sa grande surprise, l'originel fut bien le seul à ne pas se formaliser de l'attitude de la jeune vampire et précisa qu'il serait de retour d'ici quelques heures et qu'il souhaitait qu'on n'importune pas Caroline en attendant.

A peine arrivé à la propriété et sans même passer par ses appartements, il alla visiter la blonde. Marysa lui dit que Caroline ne répondait pas aux questions et avait même refusé de se lever pour prendre ses cours de langues anciennes. Il entra dans la pièce et la découvrit roulée en boule dans le lit.

- Je suis là Caroline. Elle fut plus que sèche.

- Je veux partir d'ici !

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?

- Je lui avais donné ma parole.

- Mais tu t'en fichais de ma mère Klaus. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Pourquoiiiiiiii ? Hurla-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. C'était trop tôt et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour digérer mais en son for intérieur il se dit simplement à lui même « Pour que tu aies quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même à haïr. »

- Pour ta mère, tiens moi au courant des dispositions que tu veux prendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour ses obsèques Caroline. Elle réalisait qu'il lui fallait à présent se charger de la paperasse puisqu'elle restait seule, c'était devenu son dû.

- Elle a toujours dit vouloir être incinérée dans sa ville natale auprès de sa mère.

- Nous prendrons l'avion dès demain.

- Nous ?

- J'aurais souhaité t'accompagner si tu me le permets. Je peux m'occuper également des papiers si tu le souhaites. Elle serra les poings, respirant difficilement, se leva et partit en courant. Il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Elle alla se réfugier auprès de ce vieux chêne à qui elle confiait ses états d'âme depuis son arrivée. Elle se colla tout contre, l'enserrant de ses bras le plus fort possible, pleurant sans retenue.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, il déposa à Caroline une lettre du shérif pour sa fille et fila à son bureau. Il se posta derrière la fenêtre scrutant le parc pour voir s'il l'apercevrait. Il resta là un bon moment sans voir âme qui vive. Il partit dans son atelier et prit son pinceau. C'est ainsi qu'il se calmait quand il était préoccupé. Il prit une toile vierge, traça quelques traits et commença… Un cheval cabré au premier plan, nerveux, le pelage noir ébène interpellait le spectateur de sa puissance. Derrière on découvrait une forêt. Des dizaines d'arbres, tous un peu différents étoffaient le paysage. Si on y regardait d'un peu plus près, juste à côté du plus gros tronc, dissimulée dans les buisson, se dessinait une silhouette féminine. C'est là que se trouvait l'histoire de sa peinture mais personne n'en saurait jamais rien. L'étalon irradiait de sa force mais au fond, il était tourmenté et le sujet des ses pensées était présent aussi. Il s'arrêta et repartit. Rien n'y faisait, il était tendu. Il ne la revit pas de la soirée. Au petit matin, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à savoir s'il pouvait l'accompagner, il en conclut qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas et resta à son bureau pour la matinée quand Marysa l'informa que Caroline l'attendait dans le hall. Il avait fait préparer ses affaires pour le cas où et se hâta de la rejoindre. Elle ne le salua pas et se contenta de le suivre jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qu'ils prirent, direction l'aérodrome. Une heure plus tard, ils s'installaient dans l'avion qui ne tarda pas à décoller.

- Merci d'avoir consenti à ma présence Caroline.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour elle. J'imagine qu'elle l'aurait souhaité puisqu'elle t'était reconnaissante. Ce n'est pas mon cas mais ce sont ses obsèques. Et elle se terra dans le mutisme tout le reste du trajet.

Arrivés à destination, une voiture les attendait et elle fila tout droit vers le cimetière. Elle fut surprise car il y avait beaucoup de monde. Sa mère était une fille du pays et les habitants s'étaient déplacés nombreux pour elle. Pourtant elle ne reconnaissait aucun de ces visages et tous la détaillaient. Bien entendu, Klaus s'était efforcé de se fondre dans la masse la laissant accomplir seule sa tâche. Mais il avait fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à reconnaître le corps ou la voir et elle ne l'avait pas demandé. Il veillait sur elle malgré tout. Chacun vint jeter sa poignée de terre comme il est de coutume. Il s'en dispensa, ne jugeant pas utile d'en rajouter. Il avait déjà salué le shérif. Caroline fut digne tout le long de l'enterrement mais au moment où ils recouvrirent le cercueil, elle se sentit perdue et scruta la foule. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais dans un coin un visage s'éclaira et elle le reconnu, celui de klaus. C'est tout ce dont elle se souvint avant de s'évanouir sous l'émotion. Elle reprit connaissance dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tard et le repoussa, se redressant pour reprendre le contrôle. S'en suivi une célébration où tous vinrent lui présenter leurs condoléances. Du fait du statut de la défunte, le maire avait mis à disposition la salle commune et elle put se joindre aux connaissances de sa mère. Elle satisfit chacun, en prenant le temps d'échanger quelques mots de circonstances. Le cadre plus intime lui permit de saluer des têtes qu'elle reconnut cette fois. Aucun de ses amis n'était présent, l'affaire avait été mise en place dans la précipitation et l'originel ne comptait pas s'éterniser dans le secteur. Les convives partirent les uns après les autres. Quand elle fut seule, elle entra dans la petite pièce où avait été placés tous les bouquets et autres plaques d'adieu, une coutume locale. Elle s'en approcha et commença à les lire. Elle en découvrit une qu'il l'attira tout particulièrement. Il y était écrit « Alta alatis patent » (Le ciel est ouvert à ceux qui ont des ailes) Klaus. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il entra à son tour et posa sa main sur son épaule pour manifester sa présence. C'est compliqué quand vous avez désespérément besoin de réconfort et que les seuls bras qui se tendent vers vous sont ceux de votre bourreau. Elle se figea, tendue, haletant face à sa tourmente. Elle se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il la serra tendrement. Une trêve dans leur histoire. Juste le temps pour elle de laisser partir sa mère dignement. Quand il estima qu'il étant temps, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena à la voiture et ils firent le trajet inverse. Elle ne tenta pas de s'enfuir et n'y pensa même pas. Dans l'avion il lui demanda :

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Après ce que tu as fait, tu t'attends à quoi ? A ce que je te dise merci aussi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse dans tes bras…

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se savait injuste mais elle venait de perdre sa mère. Elle n'avait personne à qui se confier, à qui hurler sa peine. Il avait tenu à l'accompagner, il fallait assumer. Elle s'adressa à lui de la manière suivante :

- Aliud est celare, aliud tacere (Cacher est une chose, taire en est une autre.) Elle ne le pardonnerait jamais. Il lui répondit.

- Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur (C'est dans le malheur qu'on reconnaît ses amis.) Petit rappel au fait qu'il était là pour elle, dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Bonum ex malo non fit (D'un mal ne peut naître un bien.)

- Ab amicis honesta petamus (À un ami, on ne doit demander que ce dont il est capable.)

- Non es meus amicus. (Tu n'es pas mon ami.) Il arrêtèrent là et n'échangèrent plus un mot.

Quelques jours passèrent et Caroline sentit grandir en elle la colère. Elle avait du mal à se contenir et s'emportait facilement. Le contrecoup dirons-nous. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la lettre de sa mère. Elle lui en voulait mais elle n'était plus là pour qu'elle puisse le lui montrer. Elle s'en prit donc à celui qu'elle considérait comme responsable : Klaus Mikaelson.

Elle lui en fit voir de toute les couleurs. Il arriva dans son atelier un jour et constata que la plupart de ses toiles avec été personnalisées. Les femmes portaient des moustaches, les hommes des cheveux longs. Tout son travail était gâché. Il ne lui dit rien. Elle avait refusé également de reprendre les cours avec lui et le faisait avec M. Herkings. Elle se disait simplement que lorsqu'il en aurait vraiment marre alors, Silas ou pas, elle retrouverait sa liberté. Elle lui rendait la vie infernale. Il avait organisé quelques réceptions pour la distraire mais elle les avaient toutes sabotées. Dès qu'une fille approchait l'originel, elle l'attrapait dans un coin et lui rasait une partie de la tête ou lui passait un colorant pour qu'elle se retrouve les cheveux rouges. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se satisfaire, lui non plus ! C'était un prêté pour un rendu. En plus, elle avait pris pour habitude de débarquer dans son bureau quand bon lui semblait et de renverser toutes les étagères au point qu'il les fit transférer ailleurs pour être tranquille. Il était le meurtrier de sa mère et il en avait fait sa prisonnière, il comprenait. Tout n'était pourtant pas si négatif comme ce jour où ils s'étaient croisés dans le parc, lui à cheval et qu'il l'avait, contre son consentement obligée à chevaucher avec lui. Elle lui en avait voulu énormément, de toute façon il était à l'origine de tous ses maux mais quelques jours plus tard, elle s'était remise en selle et en profitait tous les jours à présent.

Elle fut convoquée à l'automne mais ne se déplaça même pas pour l'entretien. Il lui fit donc porter un mot lui annonçant que la menace qui pesait sur elle avait été écartée, sans donner plus de détails et qu'elle était donc libre de partir, l'hélicoptère étant à sa disposition. Elle avait tant espéré ce moment qu'elle fut surprise de ne ressentir qu'un immense vide. Aucune euphorie finalement. Klaus de son côté semblait soulagé. Elle boucla ses valises et remercia Marysa. En prenant son livre de chevet, elle fit tomber une enveloppe que la domestique s'empressa de ramasser. Caroline la caressa et souffla. Comme convenu avec Liz, Klaus lui avait fait remettre toute la correspondance qu'ils s'étaient échangé durant des mois. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle avait tout écrit dans ses lettres. Son amour et sa fierté pour sa fille. Elle avait tout lu des dizaines de fois, sauf une qu'elle n'avait jamais ouverte et qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à présent. Elle demanda à rester seule et l'ouvrit. Elle lut et s'énerva. Elle la déchira et la jeta au feu, se maudissant de l'avoir regardé, commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en se frottant les mains nerveusement. Klaus avait demandé à ce qu'on le prévienne quand elle aurait pris l'hélicoptère. C'était mieux pour lui, il en était certain. Il attendait donc qu'on frappe à la porte pour pouvoir tirer définitivement un trait sur cet épisode de sa vie. On toqua et il dit :

- Entrez ! attendant la confirmation de la bonne nouvelle qui s'annonçait. Il était posté devant la fenêtre une nouvelle fois et attendait les mots le Léo. Il comprit que ce n'était pas le domestique à l'atmosphère pesante qui remplit la pièce d'un coup. C'était elle ! Elle s'était donc décidée à dire au moins adieu. Il ne se retourna pas. Elle s'approcha de lui et contre toute attente posa sa tête contre son épaule, le déstabilisant complètement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il répondit sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? laisse-moi et va t'en ! Pourtant la blonde passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça ne cillant pas. Elle respirait doucement les yeux fermés. Il sentit son ventre se nouer. Elle allait encore le blesser, elle n'avait fait que ça. Qu'elle parte et qu'elle le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. On pourrait l'accuser d'avoir été distant voir dur avec elle depuis son arrivée mais comment aurait-il pu être agréable et la laisser approcher alors que tôt ou tard elle l'aurait haï ? Il la plaqua fermement contre le mur.

Ils se regardaient sans mot dire, chacun se questionnant sur les intentions de l'autre. Lequel ruinerait l'instant cette fois. Qui attaquerait le premier ? Tous deux sur le qui vive, les yeux dans les yeux, se jaugeant, tentant de deviner le jeu de l'autre. Quelles cartes seraient déposées sur le tapis ; un duo d'as de pic signant le début des hostilités ou une paire, un roi et une reine de cœur pour sceller un moment de paix. C'est lui qui se décida à rompre le contact visuel en s'avançant au plus près de son visage, sa bouche quasiment contre la sienne en provocation. Elle commença à respirer fort, le ventre noué par les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Il resta figé, à cinq millimètres à peine de ses lèvres. Quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent à elle une éternité. Submergée par l'émotion, elle sentit un frisson partir de la base de son cou et la parcourir jusqu'à son intimité. Une onde électrique la traversant à toute vitesse et finissant sa course en explosant sur son bouton d'or. Il faut dire que tous deux n'avaient cessé de se bousculer, se malmener, se heurter depuis des mois. Les mots tels des couteaux transperçant leurs espoirs, les phrases, des coups de poings réduisant à néant les efforts de la veille. Seuls leurs silences trahissaient parfois ce qui vibrait dans leurs entrailles. Quand l'un ou l'autre concédait une trêve, un sourire ou un regard, acceptant simplement le pincement au cœur ressenti à chaque fois que l'autre approchait ou repartait. Il posa sa main sur son visage et glissa lentement ses doigts sur sa nuque, la cadenassant à lui. Il caressa sa joue de la sienne, les yeux clos cette fois pour se souvenir de Caroline ainsi, douce et vulnérable. Cela fit monter en elle un trouble si fort qu'elle se sentit vaciller. Elle réussit à se reprendre, trop habituée à ces jeux qui commencent comme par enchantement et se terminent d'une gifle verbale tranchante, laissant les joues rouges et l'aigreur d'un instant gâché. A force de lutter, ils s'étaient perdus tous deux et ne savaient plus comment nager à contre courant. Les eaux troubles de leurs réticences les ayant conduits à dériver au point de fausser leur propre perception de l'instant. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rompt l'étreinte et lui tourne le dos, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage et lui, désillusionné, pressentait que tôt ou tard, elle le repousserait violemment, l'affublant de noms d'oiseaux indélicats. Mais pour l'heure, personne ne cillait, le temps suspendu au dessus d'eux, comme un compte à rebours insidieux et invisible qui explosera à l'heure des comptes. Qui cette fois ? Combien de secondes, de minutes restait-il à leur étreinte avant le déni ? Une fois au niveau de son oreille, il prit le temps d'inspirer profondément pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Il l'effleurait de sa bouche, empruntant la courbe naturelle de son oreille. Elle attendait attentive un mot, mais il n'en fit rien. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau du lobe, il l'attrapa entre ses dents comme un petit berlingot intime et le titilla de sa langue. Il déposa dessus quelques baisers si doux qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Que de promesses, que de gâchis ! Il le délivra et repartit en longeant sa mâchoire jusqu'au milieu de son cou puis remonta touchant son menton du nez. Un émoi supplémentaire ! Juste avant d'atteindre sa bouche, il posa sa main libre sur sa hanche, l'attrapant fermement pour l'inciter à le repousser. Elle sursauta mais ne bougea pas. Il s'aventura dans le creux de son dos ce qui fit échapper à la blonde un « ah » inspiré, lui entrouvrant légèrement la bouche. Il colla leurs lèvres et lui laissa quelques secondes supplémentaires pour l'éconduire mais une nouvelle fois elle n'en fit rien.

Il entra en elle si lentement qu'on aurait pu croire à un ralenti, restant sur ses gardes, prêt à se retirer s'il sentait le moindre mouvement de mâchoire. Elle l'avait tant mordu déjà que la douleur des stigmates de leurs joutes verbales résonnait encore en lui. Elle dissipa tous ses doutes en s'engageant à son tour. Premier contact dans le corps de l'autre, une mise en bouche de ce qu'aurait été l'acte charnel s'ils y avaient consenti un jour. Premiers émois humides et ouatés. Une explosion de saveurs rappelant une glace italienne si onctueuse qu'elle en devient mousse. Leurs estomacs tanguèrent de bâbord à tribord, un fourmillement intense envahit leurs ventres. Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre à son tour. Il la pressa plus fort contre lui. Que se passait-il à la fin ? L'atmosphère était encore pesante, chargée de leur colère qui, au fil de l'enlacement de langues s'estompait. Ce fut long, aucun des deux ne se décidant à rompre le baiser. Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent, c'est leur front qui se touchèrent, puis leur tempe, et leur joue. Les yeux clos pour se focaliser sur le toucher. Ils s'étreignirent fort, un adieu tactile après des mois passés à côté l'un de l'autre et pourtant si loin. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et vint défaire la boucle de la ceinture de l'originel. Il se figea et le regretta aussitôt parce qu'elle se crispa également. Il n'osa plus se mouvoir de peur de se réveiller de ce rêve. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle attrapa les mains de Klaus et se les passa autour de son cou, prenant le temps de défaire le bouton de sa robe et de faire coulisser sur quelques centimètres la fermeture éclair. Alors elle le laissa là et retourna s'occuper du pantalon. Il la regarda mais ne dit pas un mot. Pour tout encouragement, elle vint poser un baiser sur sa bouche auquel il ne put répondre tant l'émotion fut forte. Elle bourdonna à ses oreilles comme un « je te veux ». Il se reprit alors qu'elle se détachait et à son tour il s'approcha pour lui déposer un « moi aussi ». Elle fut absente une seconde, les larmes aux yeux, le temps de réaliser. Il était temps de panser les plaies et elles étaient profondes. Alors seulement ils purent s'effeuiller, chaque geste effectué lentement, un bouton et une caresse puis un autre. Tout doucement le zip glissa vers le bas laissant apparaître une épaule féminine. Il la caressa de son pouce. Puis la robe tomba à leurs pieds suivi du pantalon. Il la prit dans ses bras comme on porte une mariée et fit coulisser la porte qui les séparait de sa chambre. Il la mena à son lit et l'y déposa précautionneusement. Il se débarrassa de son boxer, ses chaussettes et s'allongea auprès d'elle. Elle voulut faire pareil mais il vint accompagner son geste pour la culotte. Il s'occupa lui-même du soutien gorge en dégrafant l'attache pour le retirer, et le laissa choir par terre. Ils y étaient. Il reconquit sa bouche et ils se laissèrent porter cette fois. Il plaça une de ses jambes entre les siennes et stimulée par les caresses elle commença à se frotter contre sa cuisse. Subtilement il bougeait lui aussi pour l'inciter à poursuivre, son bouton d'or s'affola rapidement mais leurs mouvements restèrent délicats. Il s'appuya contre elle un peu plus fort et elle sentit une onde la parcourir. Il était dressé, puissant et massif : le bon équipement cette fois comme il aurait dit un peu moqueur dans d'autres circonstances. Il mordilla un de ses seins qui répondit aussitôt le bout du mamelon se contractant. Elle le désirait vraiment. Ils profitèrent un petit moment. Il pivota sur elle pour pouvoir s'immiscer entre ses cuisses et il s'enfonça délicatement. Des va-et-vient veloutés. Ce n'était pas le rythme qui variait, après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il avaient besoin de sensualité et non d'agressivité. Mais expert, il modifiait l'angle de pénétration et finissait sa course en se frottant pour activer sa petite chose et l'entendre gémir. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot mais que de sons ! Des ahhhhh, des ohhhhhh, des hummmm à vous étourdir. Ils finirent plus intensément bien évidemment mais encore une fois sans aucune brutalité, sans cris. Ils avaient déjà donné dans ce registre avec de multiples disputes. Ce fut donc une première fois à la hauteur de leur espérances se prouvant qu'ils pouvaient l'un et l'autre être tendres. Même quand il se répandit en elle, elle sentit du miel l'inonder. Ils reprirent leur souffle et Klaus roula sur le côté. Ils restèrent allongés, les yeux fixant le mur au-dessus d'eux. Immobiles tels des morts, ne sachant précisément comment agir et tentant de trouver un sens à tout ça. Elle le détestait et s'était évertuée à le lui prouver des mois durant. Et lui, il était convaincu il y a deux heures encore de ne plus la désirer. Comment se pouvait-il ? Ils dressaient chacun de leur côté le bilan de ce charnel moment. Aucun n'avait jamais éprouvé cela. Aucune de leurs conquêtes n'avait jamais su faire vibrer ainsi leur peau. Ils étaient anéantis par la réalité qu'ils avaient devant eux. Leurs corps comme des engrenages s'imbriquant parfaitement. Leurs membres s'emboîtant comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Le temps passait sans qu'aucun ne prononce un mot et plus les minutes défilaient et plus leur revenaient en tête les moments difficiles. Si rien ne se produisait, ils en resteraient là ! C'est alors qu'en bougeant légèrement la jambe, Klaus effleura involontairement le mollet de Caroline ravivant en eux les sensations ressenties un peu plus tôt. Elle lui agrippa le poignet, le regard toujours perdu dans le plafond. Il aurait pu s'excuser mais se contenta de fermer les yeux. Avec la dextérité d'une cavalière émérite, elle se positionna d'un bond sur lui. Elle fit glisser leurs mains unies sur ses cuisses remontant sur sa taille puis ses seins. La pénombre leur épargnait un affrontement de regards et pourtant ils ne se lâchaient plus. Il l'avait tant désirée qu'il n'eut aucun mal à répondre à ses attentes et de quelques mouvements de bassin elle modela sa monture qui s'érigea fièrement. Elle les unit à nouveau et lui soutira une respiration forte. Il l'attira et la fit s'allonger complètement sur lui. Il lui prit les hanches et put aller et venir facilement, entièrement couvert de sa blonde. Ils partirent en voyage dans des contrées paradisiaques. Des baisers duveteux, des soupirs comme des «je t'aime », des caresses pour dire pardon, la gorge sèche, les yeux humides, des frissons en guise « d'encore ». Ils s'aimèrent une nouvelle fois passionnément. Il jouit d'un ohhhhh dans son cou et elle lui adressa un ahhhhhhhh. Et il la garda là dans ses bras, lui faisant faire un quart de tour pour qu'ils soient sur le côté mais toujours en elle. Il entortilla leurs orteils pour avoir encore plus de contact. Elle ne trouva rien à redire et profita du moment. Une conversation silencieuse mais quel dialogue ! Elle s'assoupit… lui aussi.

Que c'était-il donc passé pour que la blonde franchisse le pas ? Juste trois mots sur une feuille de papier écrits de la main de sa mère « Ecoute ton cœur ! ».

Elle réalisa alors qu'il y a ce que l'on dit, ce que l'on pense et ce que l'on ressent. Tout est dissocié et pourtant un filament lie l'ensemble. On peut crier que l'on déteste quelqu'un, tenter d'y croire qu'à la nuit tombée, quand nos pensées sont tournées vers lui, nous rattrape alors notre vérité. Il ne quittait jamais les siennes. Et lui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Tout au plus avait-il tenté de s'en convaincre.

Alors que reste-t-il à des amants vaincus par leur amour quand sonne l'heure des révélations et que les masques tombent ? Sans doute, un monde à reconstruire. Et avec un souffle d'envie, une caresse de compréhension, un soupçon d'écoute et un raz-de-marée de sentiments, nul ne doutera plus que l'inconcevable de la veille devienne une évidence.

Pour l'heure, laissons nos amants dormir en paix.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Justine : Toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois. Merci pour ta review. Et à bientôt sur "Pour une autre danse".

AnonymeY : Re ! Merci pour ta review simple mais efficace.

Mermaid : Coucou toi ! Oui j'ai bien prévenu que cet OS était plus dans le dark klaroline et apparemment ça te convient mieux. J'ai quand même hésité à le publier mais il semble que certaines l'apprécient. Je voulais changer un peu de registre en fait. Voilà. Il en faut pour tous les goûts ! Merci pour ta review.

Guest : Coucou Guest. Je te remercie pour ta review qui est toute simple et pourtant si touchante. A bientôt j'espère.


End file.
